Realize
by kangyeongsuk
Summary: it'll be better if I just disappear somewhere. first chapter, shinichi x ran


Disclaimer: Shinichi and Ran owned by Aoyama Gosho. I owned the plot only.

Warning: OFM-out of mind. Ending ngaco hahaha (=stress detected)

* * *

**Realize**  
originally made by margaretaruth-kangyeongsuk-tamikowashio

"_if you just realized what I've just realized"_

Romance, Hurt

Pairing: Shinichi Kudo x Ran Mouri (Mentatei Conan)

* * *

Aku masih memandangi pemandangan diluar jendela kereta ini. Masih mengagumi betapa hijaunya dunia tempat aku tinggal. _Shinichi Kudo_, aku tersenyum begitu nama itu terlintas dipikiranku. Shinichi, teman masa kecilku. Kami begitu akrab sehingga terkadang kami tak lagi mempedulikan perbedaan jenis kelamin kami. Dimana ada dia, pasti ada aku, _we used to be like that_. _But,now we don't, we can't_. Dan disinilah aku, duduk sendirian tanpa Shinichi di kereta yang entah akan membawaku kemana. Aku masih memandang keluar jendela. Pikiranku melayang, membayangkan seandainya aku melihat pemandangan ini bersama Shinichi.

Kami tumbuh bersama dari kecil. Ibuku dan ibunya adalah sahabat semasa SMA. Banyak orang salah mengira kami adalah sepasang kekasih, tapi mungkin aku berharap bahwa itu adalah suatu kenyataan. Ya, aku memang menyukainya. Walaupun aku tahu bahwa perasaanku bertepuk sebelah tangan, aku masih menyukainya dan akan selalu menyukainya. Aku tak ingat persis kapan aku mulai menyadari bahwa aku menyukainya. Sebelumnya, aku menganggapnnya sebagai seorang kakak laki-laki, figur yang selalu aku dambakan. Figur yang selalu aku harapkan ada dalam kehidupanku. Figur yang akan melindungiku saat aku membutuhkannya. Figur yang bisa menilai lelaki yang sedang kusukai adalah lelaki baik-baik atau tidak. Figur yang bisa menjadi panutan bagiku. Aku selalu menempatkan Shinichi di posisi itu, posisi yang tidak dapat ditempati orang lain selain dirinnya.

Aku selalu bisa mengandalkan Shinichi, ia adalah 'kakak' yang sempurna untukku. Tampan, cerdas serta populer. Berbeda jauh denganku yang _nerd_ dan kesulitan dalam banyak pelajaran. Aku selalu bisa bermanja padanya, ia menenangkanku saat aku merasa sangat hancur serta meyakinkanku kalau aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang baru. _I love the way he comfort me, no one can do it like what he do_. Ia mungkin memang sudah menjadi segalanya untukku, mungkin aku memang tidak akan bisa bertahan ketika aku harus menghadapi dunia sendirian. Tapi aku tidak khawatir, aku punya Shinichi, ia akan selalu menolongku. Saat itulah aku mengetahui kenyataan sesungguhnya: aku mengidap leukimia.

Ya,leukimia. Rasanya seperti sedang berakting dalam sebuah drama. Saat kau sudah memiliki segalanya, ternyata kau mengidap penyakit sialan ini. Tapi ini bukan drama, aku mengalaminya. Aku harus siap menghadapi kenyataan bahwa aku bisa mati kapanpun, dimanapun. Aku mencoba untuk tidak berubah, untuk tetap menjadi Ran Mouri yang ceria, yang tidak menunjukkan wajah sedih meskipun sedang berada dalam kondisi yang sangat menyedihkan sekalipun. Tapi penyakit itu terus menggerogotiku, menghabisi rambutku yang hitam dan membuat mataku seperti lelah setiap saat. Aku harus terus mengkonsumsi obat yang malah membuat rambutku rontok semakin banyak. Aku menjadi pemurung, aku tak lagi menemui Shinichi. Beberapa siswi disekolahku mengunjungiku ke rumah, tapi aku tahu, tak sedikit yang senang dengan ketidakhadirannya diriku disamping Shinichi. Ya, aku dibenci mereka. Mereka menganggapku sebagai parasit yang terus menggangu mereka untuk mendekati Shinichi. Saat itulah aku sadar, aku terlalu memonopoli Shinichi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Shinichi rasakan saat ia terus bersamaku. Apakah ia kesal karena tidak dapat mendekati wanita pujaannya, atau merasa terganggu karena aku yang _nerd_ ini terus bersamanya. _No, I don't relized it. How dumb, fool._ Aku bagaikan si buruk rupa yang mendambakan pangeran.

Saat itulah aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya. Tidak, ia tidak akan pernah berkembang bila aku terus menyusahkannya. Ia pantas mengalami hidup yang lebih baik tanpaku, tanpa si pengganggu yang hanya bisa menyusahkannya. Dan disinilah aku berada, di gerbong kereta yang entah akan membawaku kemana.

Terkadang perpisahan adalah yang terbaik. Terkadang perpisahan adalah jalan yang terbaik. _Sometimes solution aren't so simple, sometimes goodbye's the only way._

_

* * *

_

Behind the Scene

Ahoooooy!haha kek curhat ye?buat pengumuman aja yang ini kayanya niat dilanjutin. kan garame ya gak kalo cuman segini *lagian apa coba gajelas banget isi fanficnya* haha ya ga ya ga? well, REVIEW PLEASE :3 kritik saran diterima koks :)


End file.
